The present invention relates to an ornamental casing assembly for a ceiling fan, and more particularly to an improved ornamental casing which can be easily assembled, repaired, and transported.
The former ceiling fan is generally formed by a motor exposed in the air and a fan impeller fastened to the driving shaft of the motor. Subsequently, for ornamental purposes, a ceiling fan having an ornamental casing is proposed, such as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. The ceiling fan includes an ornamental casing 2 placed above the fan impeller 10, and enclosing the motor 1. The ornamental casing 2 is made up of an upper shell 21, a lower shell 23, and a hollow glass cylinder 22. The hollow glass cylinder 22 is integrally formed, and located between the upper and lower shells 21 and 23. The upper shell 21 and the lower shell 23 are connected by four bolts 3 with the glass cylinder 22 retained therebetween by means of their folded peripheries. Four lamps 4 are mounted to the inner surface of the upper shell 21 respectively. Accordingly, the lamps 4 combined with the glass cylinder 22 can provide an ornamental lighting. However, such a ceiling fan having an ornamental casing still has several shortcomings as follows:
(a) Since the glass cylinder is fixed merely by the bolts and the peripheries of the upper and lower shells, the glass cylinder is frequently broken due to vibration, pressure, or external impact during transportation. In addition, since the glass cylinder is integrally formed, the entire glass cylinder must be replaced when it is broken or cracked, and so the cost increases undesirably.
(b) It is troublesome to replace the broken glass cylinder, and the lamp. Firstly, the fan impeller and the elements mounted under the lower shell must be removed, and the lower shell is separated from the upper shell by disengaging the four bolts. Then, a new glass cylinder or new lamp is mounted. Finally, the lower shell, the fan impeller, and the removed elements are remounted.
(c) Further, when replacing the glass cylinder or the lamp, the dust accumulated within the ornamental casing will fall onto the body or into the eyes of the repairman.